Love, Sex and Blondes?
by TatianaSaphira
Summary: So what would happen if on the eve of Shuichi's new concert, he discovers a family that he had no idea about? And they decide to join him? Eiri and Seto will never be the same!
1. Chapter 1

Hi and welcome to my newest creation. For those new to my creations, it will help if you read my Draconic series as you will not get the references. For those who are a love of my series, then you will enjoy this treat!

It is my first cross-over that I have done. Genre of Gravitation and Yugioh. With slapstick aplenty!

Now for the other stories, I haven't forgotten them. Diamond was supposed to be interactive but well, you guys didn't really post anything helpful. So it died. Rave, I have some paragraphs done but nothing concrete yet. I am going to try to have it done for Christmas though.

Hopefully if this is received well I will write a chapter of Diamond.

So welcome all to Love, Sex and Blondes?!

* * *

The club that they had chosen was filled to the brim with hopeful teenagers and raging young adults. One such person was vibrating in his seat, waiting for his turn at the stage while his two companions looked at him in mild disgust. One of the companions, an exceptionally attractive and very tall woman was resisting the urge not to drag the anxious person away, and only the though that if she did that, she would regret it stayed her hand. Regret not in the way of hurt - regret in the way that she wouldn't be getting any, and after 6 months of getting used to her husbands libido, he knew how to sway her.

This was his one day that both herself and the other companion, his twin brother were not allowed to complain.

She wondered how his other brothers got out of this debacle.

"Ladies and Gents, we are proud to announce that the annual Elvis Showdown is starting in the next ten minutes. So make sure you are all ready for the Heartbreak Hotel show-off!" the announcer screamed into his mic, breaking the woman out of her reverie.

"All contestants please come up to the stage now and obtain your number for order" he followed up with and this left anxious man leaping from his chair, which was followed by a number of other contestants, one of which the woman noticed had pink hair. She wasn't sure if this was a normal occurrence anymore as she still hadn't learned much about the new world. Standing still by one of the pillars, her leather encased legs crossed at the ankles and her arms crossed as she watched her butterfly-like husband get on stage as his twin looked on from the chair in front of her.

"Remind me how we got talked into this waste of time?" she asked, leaning behind her husband's twin chair and draped her arms onto the wide spanse of his shoulders. To anyone else it would look intimate and to others they were more in shock as the move made her very large breasts fall deeper into the leather halter she was wearing and the delicious curve of her back as she arched it, simultaneously leaning inward, the braid that she wore her hair in curving well past her buttocks that were pulled tightly across.

"Because for as long as we have been alive, Jorma has been dragging me everywhere. As for you, Seto feels more comfortable if someone is around to protect us and Joh has laughed one too many times at Jorma's pouts." the twin named Jorrin said about his younger twin.

"So what about the two originals?" she said, her contralto voice low.

"Can you really see Seth and Jono here?" he said back, his own alto voice just as low.

"I suppose not. So what exactly is this 'show-off'?" she asked as she stretched back up and sat down on the recently vacated chair beside her brother in law. Hitching up her leg on the other chair, many a men had been very attracted to the russet brunette with the cobalt eyes. Only the look of death that the regulars had received from previous encounters had stopped many of them from approaching her. Though some of the newer people had not received it yet.

The night was still young.

"From what I remember, because I do my best to tune it out, each of the contestants have to sing a song, and then the audience casts votes." Jorrin said taking a drink from his Pomegranate Iced Tea that they served.

"I see, so we get to listen to this song...how many times?" she asked as one of the servers brought her a iced Caramel latte Decaf.

"Judging from the amount of people here, ten times." Jorrin said and heard his sister in law's sighs

"He better buy me a new halter top for this." she muttered and Jorrin chuckled.

"I've heard this song....go for one of the MV Agusta F4 1100 Motorcycles. Joh and Chisato love them." he said back about the two cycles that Joey had bought for them. With them both being Grail Knights they were used to horseback riding. And as much as their land allowed for it, they preferred the riding. So more then often, they could be found on matching cycles, one of blue/white and the other of red/black. And the fact that they were one of the fastest machines made Joh very happy.

"That's a rather expensive piece of machinery. Seto nearly had a heart attack when Joh demanded them." she commented as she sipped her drink.

"You haven't heard this song yet." he said

"Joy..."

* * *

"This is all so exciting!" the blond named Jorma said as the other contestants were getting themselves ready. Part of the contest was also to dress up. So as all of them began to get on their costumes, one individual was looking at the blond in a mix of confusion and wonderment. He was used to costume changes and such and his own manager would kill him with his beloved Betsy if he found out where he was, but at this moment he was more confused as to why a near look-alike of his husband-not husband was standing here with more innocence then he had ever seen. Being used to his brother looking like a darker version of him had made him used to it, but seeing a completely golden version of his lover of just over ten years standing here all smiles and happiness.

This...this is what his Eiri should have been. This is what Shuichi thought as he looked at the bright smile of the blond.

It also tugged on his memory that he had seen this one before...somewhere...but couldn't recollect where.

"....it's nearly time!" Jorma said coming over to the tiny pink haired man. At least tiny compared to Jorma. He was 6'0 to Shu's mere 5'5. When they had all come into the back to get ready, Jorma had insisted that he meet every person and all of them he wished them the very best of luck. And from his face, you could tell that he meant it. It didn't appear that he cared if he won or lost, but was more interested in having fun. When it came to Shu's introduction he was reluctant to introduce himself honestly so just said his name was Shu. Of which the blond promptly called him Mr. Shu.

And he had never heard a more adorable name. Other then brat.

"I'm ready Jorma." Shuichi said with a smile and the victory symbol made with his two fingers. Of which surprised Shu that Jorma looked back at him in confusion. Almost like he had never seen that symbol before.

"Gambatte!" Jorma shouted and everyone joined in the cheer.

* * *

"I think I would rather fight the Romans then deal with this." a voice said tightly.

"Welcome to the last year of my life dear sister." the other voice said as he watched the last 9 _attempts_ at singing. Jorma had already had his performance as did the others and all the was remaining was the pink haired man.

"And you haven't killed him yet?" she asked back.

"No, not yet. I'm saving it for when it really will matter. Six more months should do." Jorrin quipped which earned a rare laugh from his sister in law. She found humour rare much like her reincarnation Seto Kaiba, who was so much like her, they were the true twins.

"Well there is only one more performer left. And I am curious. He looks familiar somehow. Can't figure it out and that irks me." she said as the last one got on stage and began his performance. As he started, the patrons could immediately tell that this was a person that was used to be in front of a microphone as he began singing his own version of the song, which was still the same, yet not.

Setima kept thinking she knew that voice from somewhere, and couldn't figure out for the life of her. She then took a moment to close her eyes and begin her recollections and that was when it snapped who it was. She then opened her eyes and looked at the boy...really looked. And it was then she saw the piercing amethyst eyes gleaming back and she smirked. Of which Jorrin looked on. Nothing ever made her smile so something had.

"What's up?" he said as he leaned over to her.

"Does he not look familiar dearest? Look real close." she said knowing that any second her rather smart brother in law would catch it, as he and Jorma had this man's posters all plastered all over their walls. They both were obsessed with Bad Luck and had harassed Seto constantly for every concert and paraphernalia that they could lay their hands on.

"It's.....it's....Shuichi!!" Jorrin said in a very excited hush. The rest of the patrons hadn't caught on yet and he wanted to make sure that they didn't either.

"That's correct. And it doesn't look like that manager of his is around. So go be a smart cookie and go call the limo for us. I think that if the crowd gets wind, he's gonna need a quick exit." she said about the limo that they had used this evening instead of using one of the cars. Farrin, their driver had learned to stick around the back of the bars, usually playing on the PSP or one of Seto's new handhelds. Currently he was playing the new Dissegea and that was how they had found him this evening when they had all gone to the bar.

"On it." he said and with that took a long drag of his ice tea, finishing it off and headed out the side door, his cell in hand to call Farrin. As he left, Shuichi was finishing his set and could see the crowd was very enthusiastic about his performance. And then it seemed like a light bulb all went off in their heads about WHO was in front of them and they all turned into ravenous hounds.

And that was Setima's cue to get her husband and rock star to safety. Leaping up onto the stage, she grabbed Shu's hand and barked an order at her husband calling him to her side. He was clueless as ever, but had learned to follow his amazon-ish wife when she got into that mood and was happily running after his wife and new friend. When they reached the back, they could see that Farrin had gotten the limo turned around and was just arriving back to where Jorrin was standing. Confused as ever, Jorrin jumped in, followed by a thrown-in Shuichi and himself, with Setima last as the horde of fans found which way then had gone and was pounding on the limo

"Drive." was all she said, and Farrin - used to Seto's abrupt behavior, listened to the Seto-clone and began driving towards Apollo's home.

"Tima! Why did you pick up Shu?!" Jorma said, not that he was too upset. It meant more time with his new friend.

"Have I mentioned today of how much of a featherbrained idiot you are?" she asked and her husband's usual response - a raspberry followed by a grin shone on his face.

"Jorma! It's Shuichi!" Jorrin said quiet yet still excited about their passenger.

"Uh...I take it you two are fans?" Shuichi said, still a bit shook up by the barbarian woman that acted more like Xena then a Japanese woman. Then again, she didn't look Japanese.

"Both of them are, and what the hell are you doing without your manager around? TRYING to get killed?" she said admonishing him, who had the grace to blush.

"Didn't expect to find fans of mine at an Elvis Karaoke bar. I just wanted some down time before our tour." he said, admitting to both Jorrin and Jorma that he was Shuichi Shindou, lead singer of Bad Luck.

"Tour? You're going on tour!!" Jorma said and Setima knew that him revealing that was not good.

Not good at all. She did not like this feeling.

"TIMA!!"

"No."

"Please!!"

"NO!"

"Pretty Please!!"

"Seto will have both our heads so NO!!"

"I won't give you sex tonight" which brought a very sharp look from Shu and a snicker from Jorrin.

"I've lived with your sex drive for six months. Give me a threat you can actually keep big boy. The answer is no."

"I'll talk to Joey. He LIKES me!"

"Yeah you do that. Good luck with that." of which Jorrin gave up and started laughing his head off, bringing Shu's head around and realized that this one too looked so much like his Eiri it wasn't funny.

"Where are we going?" Shu asked, just now realizing that he hadn't asked where.

"To our house. You will be safe there. These two are the only fans there. The rest don't listen to pop music." Setima said smug in the knowledge that both Joey and Seto were not going to consent to letting Jorma take off with Bad Luck on their tour. Which would include herself and Johfrit. A few minutes went by as Jorma began his chattering to Shu, who seemed just like her featherbrained husband and could feel the limo beginning to slow. Which meant that they were approaching the magic barrier that had been enacted to protect her husband and his brothers by Zeus after learning about who they enemies were.

As they all felt the tingle of the magic, Shu looked around in shock.

"What was that?" he asked, rubbing his arms at the residual after-charge.

"Explainations will require approval. We shall see." she said as the car sped up to the front of the house. When it came to a stop, the door opened and a child popped in, her hair piled high into a ponytail which still didn't prevent it from trailing to nearly her ankles.

"I missed you!" she exclaimed as she jumped into Jorrin's lap and snuggled at his neck, turning a certain pink haired man go white in shock.

"Love, we are not alone. Come. We have someone we want you to meet. Shuichi, I would like you to meet my wife Asetha. Ase, meet Shuichi Shindou-Yuki." Jorrin said and winced as a piercing squeal could be heard from his tiny wife.

"Is....n't.......uh....isn't.....she....uh......" Shu attempted to get out. He knew he looked like a twelve year old, but this child had to be one and it wasn't right.

"Yes. But it is in everything but the marriage bed." Jorrin said softly stroking his wife's long auburn hair.

"I'm not one to talk...but that isn't right." he said as they all got out of the limo and headed into the house. Inside, they could hear Johfrit complaining about something, unable to completely make out what he was saying, just hearing his tone of voice. One that got Shu looking very pale.

"E....Eiri.....?" Shu said scared that his husband was yelling and was expecting violence. Instead when they entered into the Kitchen, which had become the family's meeting place they found Arsene holding a wooden spoon and waving it around swearing in French at the very tall and heavy-set blond who was currently holding a large bowl of something above his head.

Shu not finding his husband present wondered why he mistook Eiri for this man. It was now clear that this is who he heard and was very confused. Watching as the Amazon woman, who he thought he would continue to reference her as, took the salad away from the not-Eiri and handed it back to the Frenchman, she slapped him across the arm and began yelling at him in another language. Of which the others began to snicker, making him wonder what was being said.

"Setima, behave yourself." a new voice said and Shu turned to see six new people, three of which looked like his husband. One so close to his Eiri that it was confusing to the twenty-eight year old and at that, he began to cry.

"Why do you all look like Eiri." Shu whined, the tears falling like crystals down his face.

"Hush little one." Alen said coming over to the young man and held him close. Crying boys had always been his weakness, and he could see into this one's heart that he was genuinely overwrought.

"You even smell like Eiri....who are you people?" he said from Alen's waist, as Alen towered over all present.

"I think it might be a good idea to meet this Eiri, don't you Jono?" Alen said, as Joey and Seto had already removed their jackets and Chisato had gone to put them away. All of them today had decided to take a break from working and Alen had treated them all with a tour of his home on Olympus.

"Why would it matter, Father?" Jono asked as Joey and the others sat down at the little island. Arsene had gotten himself integrated into their family as they former housekeeper/High Priestess was now currently six months pregnant and had been forbidden to be working. Being that she was pregnant later in life it was a dangerous pregnancy, but one that still made her glow with happiness. She was currently away at Isono's home in Kyoto with his parents where they were taking care of her.

"Father's instincts..." Alen said of which Seto rolled his eyes.

"So would someone care to explain to me why the lead singer of Bad Luck is standing in here." Seto said assuming his normal stance of his arms crossed over his chest and a stern look from his cobalt blue eyes.

"Because the fool was stupid enough to be going to bars without security." Setima pipped up and her husband looked back at her partly in shock at her candor, and partly from embarrassment at her behaviour

"Well, all things have a reason. And behaving without manners isn't one of them. So, little one. Tell me all about your Eiri and why he looks like my boys?" Alen said as four of the boys gathered around him. The fifth one had been without his husband all day and was more interested in the horizontal mambo then finding out a possible relative. Because from his father's interest, and the comments the child was making - that is what it was leading up to.

Ah well, he will meet his new relative tomorrow. Tonight he had a red head to pound into the mattress.

* * *

"Why do you want to know about Eiri?" Shu asked as the others had gotten him calmed down enough to sit and have a bite to eat. It was rather late, after 1am but Shu was curious. Now he knew where he had seen the boys after being introduced to the boys and their husbands/wives. Which he still found amazing that they were all quintuplets and all living with their father.

"There was something that I had heard about, from a long time ago. And I am curious. You see little one, only a child of mine would have the ability to look like me. Obviously traces can be seen, but the combination of our colouring can only come from my line." Alen said as the others looked on.

"Genetics don't work that way." Shu said in a surprising statement.

"My line doesn't depend on genetics. The parents from 20 generations ago can be all purple haired and aliens, but if the child is of my line, they are pure gold." Alen said as the others now clued into why they had not looked like their parents. With the exception of Jono being first born. Even Joey had wondered as he did not have Japanese eyes and his mom was a full blooded Japanese woman.

"That doesn't make sense." Shu said not understanding but eating the Cobb salad that Arsene had made for everyone before retiring to his chambers. Now that he was living at the home, both him and his own husband lived with the family, though his husband was rarely there. Most of the time in Egypt with the other two archaeologists in the family researching Ra's works that had been on display for the public. Though the condition of them never leaving the temple was in place, photographs were allowed by the Sun God and were coveted by every museum around the world.

"I know it doesn't but it will soon. Let's get you home before he is missing you." Alen said and then watched the man go pale as he realized the time.

"He's going to KILL ME!!!!!" he screamed as he fished for his cell phone and rapidly began calling home to let his husband know that a) he was safe and b) he was on his way home.

As the line picked up, all present could hear the deep rumblings coming from the phone and a voice that could even make Seto shiver:

_"The person on the other end of this better be a pink haired BAKA otherwise I am going to skin him alive."_

"UH...Hi Yuki....."

_"Where the HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!!!!"_

"I'm coming home now Yuki, with some new friends!"

_"BAKA!! It's 1am in the morning!"_

"Bye Yuki!! See ya in 90 minutes!!" and with that Shu clicked off the phone before Eiri could yell at him some more.

"I like him." a voice pipped up

"I was just thinking that. He can deal with featherbrains." the female voice responded as their husbands groaned.

"You two are awful. Seth control them two." Jono said to his husband who looked at him in horror.

"My love you are fruit" he said as Joey began giggling.

"The word is nuts Seth. And he is. Hell I can't control them two." Joey said as Shu and the others began walked to the larger Limo that had been built by the Rolls Royce company.

"Wow - what is that?" Shuichi said as he saw the car.

"It was something that we got for the family." Alen said as he escorted Shu and the others into the car. Farrin then slid into the drivers seat and began driving towards the Tokyo prefect. Domino City itself was considered separate but with Tokyo's expansion it was close to becoming a prefect themselves. Only 10 years ago and they were a separate city, but no longer.

"What prefect are you guys in?" Joey asked as he was closest to Farrin

"We just moved to Chiyoda, over at the new apartment buildings that went up by the palace." Shu said about Tohma's purchase of the apartment for them, in celebration of their latest album selling 10 million copies in a month. Which had broken their previous record of a million in a day.

"Nice, that's over by the Tokyo headquarters of KaibaCorp." Jono added

"Yes, I remember the paperwork for it" Seth added but looked at Seto. He hadn't said a word and he knew the drive was going to be long. Which made him curious about something.

"Child, forgive my asking. But why were you in Domino City instead of Tokyo? Surely they have Karaoke bars there, and I would imagine far better ones as well." Seth asked as Shu turned towards him. Other then the man they called Alen, he thought he was older then all of them. So being called "Child" was weird. Even for him.

"I was visiting my grandparents in Domino, and they mentioned the Elvis competition." Shu said.

"That makes sense. So how did ya plan on getting home?" Joey asked as they took out some of the snacks that was in the little mini fridge. Inside was a tray of pre-cut vegetables with pumpernickel bread cut up. There was also some bottles of water that Joey and Jorrin handed out to everyone. For the vegetable tray, Asetha pulled out from the side a small table that attached itself to the floor of the car and brought up the sides of the table that seemed to allow it to be held down.

Shu looked on and could see that Seto himself seemed to have nodded off to sleep, and he could see that the one that they had called Joey, who he finally remembered who he was, had pulled him onto his shoulder and was allowing the young CEO to rest. He then remembered that it was 1am in the morning and while he might be used to being up until 3am and then getting up early again not everyone else was.

"Sir we don't have to do this now." Shu said while appreciating that with this many people around Eiri was less likely to kill him for not calling, it was late and they had better things to do. Like sleep.

"After tonight dearest, that will be last time you will call me Sir. As my son in laws have discovered." Alen said cryptic as ever. He was anxious to find out which child this Eiri came from as he was very familiar with all his children and very few of them had lived long enough to sprout children.

"Uh...okay...." and with that Shu relaxed into the plush seating as the others settled back, occasionally nibbling on the food. The ride from Domino to Chiyoda was a good hour ride with traffic but at 1:30am it was fairly smooth sailing. Shuichi glanced at the other people surrounding him and he couldn't understand how they all resembled Eiri so closely that they could be his twins. Even Tatsuha and Eiri almost looked like identical twins and if it wasn't for the fact that there was six years difference and Tatsuha inherited black hair and eyes they would be a complete match.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all the people that have responded - I can tell that while the story doesn't seem to be very popular as some of my others, I want you know that I haven't forgotten writing - things just have been very slow for me.

Rave **_WILL_** be updated, soon and I had either planned to post what I had or just forage on. The temptation is to post what I have because of all my gorgeous reviewers have been _DYING_ for an update, and while things **STILL** aren't entirely fleshed out for what I want, you all deserve what I do have. Even if it is tiny compared to what I normally do. So, look for that tomorrow or later tonight...

So onto the show - and remember, ideas will always be welcome!

* * *

**ooOoo** Chapter Two **ooOoo**

It was with these thoughts that carried Shu through the remaining trip into the Chiyoda district. Realizing that when they got home it was going to be nearly 2:30am, Shu had thoughts of what Eiri was going to do to him. Eiri's renowned temper had cooled slightly, but lately Eiri had been up late for the last few weeks working on a new book and had been more irritable then normal. He didn't know what the new book was about but he was sure it was going to be another best seller.

That also brought further home, how he was going to handle all these people in their home. Eiri was still pretty stand-offish with others and having this many people in the apartment was going to test his temper. No one seemed to be at all interested and sat quiet as the night became later.

They finally arrived at the upscale apartment and watched as the car rolled up to the entrance. The front of it curled around a large fountain and came up to a front that looked more in place of a high classed hotel, instead of a condominium. Then again, the particular condo was fairly close to the Imperial Palace, so it might be right at home with the settings. As the car stopped, the entourage came out of the limo with Farrin holding the door for his employers.

"Farrin, head home as I will take everyone back to the mansion myself. And don't worry about tomorrow, take the day off." Alen said, waving his hand in an airy way which reminded Farrin of whom he really worked for and nodded at his boss.

"Of course sir. See you all tomorrow." Farrin said, knowing that it was going to be nearly 4am before he saw his bed this night. Fortunately his boss understood this and was very understanding of this.

"Bye Farrin!" Jorma said, as he waved his hand back at the driver in a frantic move. And with that, he re-entered his car and began the long drive back to the mansion, knowing that someone was going to be very surprised at these turn of events.

He loved the fireworks of this family and it was with that he headed back to the latter end of Domino, along the coastline.

ooOoo

Yuki Eiri was already on his second pack of cigarettes and 3rd cup of coffee when Shu opened the door and let in the others.

"Where the hell have you been you baka!" Eiri growled out as he heard the door open, but had not seen him come in yet.

"I was in Domino visiting Ba-chan. I told you I was going to be doing that. Anyways...I...uh...brought some friends. They wanted to see you." Shuichi said as he moved in past the walkway and into the living room where Eiri was sitting on their lounge chair.

"Friends? It's three am in the morning! What the Hell!" Eiri screamed and then stopped as five blonds entered, followed by their spouses.

"Hello there. I am Alen Polo and these are my children, Katsuya, Jono, Jorma and Jorrin." Alen said pointing to each one of them individually as he said their names.

"Who are you..." Eiri said, his eyes narrowing at them.

"Well, now that I have seen you, I can tell you that you are my grandson." Alen said as Jorma made a squeak noise and ran to hug Eiri, before anyone could stop him.

"You are in for it now"

"Welcome to the family!"

"Which brother father?"

"Sucks to be you..."

"Get...him...off...me...NOW!" Eiri screamed and Setima attempted the removal of him as the others snickered.

"Jorma, behave." Setima said, her hand still on her husband's collar like holding back a yippie dog.

"But he's family!" Jorma said, his voice getting louder until Joey's hand went over his mouth.

"And we will get to that later. In the meantime, why don't we all sit down and explain a few things first." Joey said as him and Seto sat down on the plush cornered couch.

"I have a better idea...take your crack head ideas out of my house!" Eiri said.

"Eiri be nice! They came all this way to talk to you." Shuichi said as the rest sat down with the exception of Alen.

"It's 3am, nice is not part of my vocabulary." Eiri said, though he did sit back down, glaring at all of the equally.

"Considering your father, I would imagine not." Alen said, of which Eiri's eyes narrowed.

"So, what exact business do you have for me at this late time? And why do you all look like me?" Eiri said, though he did not intend for the last part to come out, but out now he would not regret. He wanted to know this information and his own inate curiousity would not be denied.

"Well I should probably start with the first piece. I met your grandmother many centuries before. She was one of the muses, Calliope, of which I know you would get your talents from them. Your father and grandmother. Calliope was the muse of heroic poetry and your father was one of the most famous of my children, though I was denied the right to claim him. I helped him as much as I was able to, but father denied me more. As well I had already prophesied what he would become and I would never deny him infamy. Even today his name lives forever." Alen said until interrupted by Eiri

"Forgetting the statement 'centuries', are you trying to tell me that my father is Orpheus? Because that is complete bull. My dad is a Shinto monk and my mother was a religion major." Eiri said, distaste and disbelief layering his voice.

"As my children have discovered, it doesn't matter who actually gave the materials for your birth, your soul doesn't work that way. You were the grandchild that was denied. Your soul had been created but Orpheus was unable to copulate with a woman to give you birth. So your soul waited until the circumstances were correct. Which I can see now. If I had known you existed, New York would never have happened my child." Alen said, the last part said quietly to Eiri's immense shock.

"What exactly are you talking about?" Eiri said as the other blonds leaned forward.

"I was born to a Sheppard and his wife thousands of years ago." Jorrin said

"I was born to a border patrol and his family" Jorma said and Joey finished with "And my father was a drunken fool that couldn't differentiate from a punching bag and his four year old son."

"As you can see, my children came from different times, and different actual parents - yet they are my children." Alen said

"What about that one?" Eiri said pointing at Jono.

"Well Jono is a bit different then all of them. Jono is my actual physical son. His mother is Daphne." Alen said, as he watched the shock emanate from Eiri. Which amused Alen. This one was incredibly smart - just like his son's.

"What is your name?" Eiri whispered, but he already knew the answer.

"What do you think it is?" Alen said, amused with the feelings he could feel from the boy.

"Ooh is this a guessing game? I like guessing games...So you said that you had a son with Daphne, whoever that is - You had a son named Orpheus, which sounds very familiar and you slept with someone named Calliope...I'm stumped! Can you give me any more guesses?" Shuichi said as Eiri looked at him and wondered if maybe all the hitting he had done on the back of his head has scrambled his brains.

"Apollo...son of Zeus..." Eiri said in a whisper as Alen grinned.

"Brilliant my boy! Now I think we have scrambled your brains enough for today. Later tomorrow - ring this number" Alen said as he handed Eiri a business card with just a singular number. And with that, all of them with the exception of Shuichi and Eiri disappeared before their eyes in a puff of smoke with a lingering smell of rain just coming down during a sunshower.

ooOoo

Reviews are always lovely and get the juices flowing!


	3. Chapter 3

So hi!

I am here, and juggling 4 stories at the same time...I am so stupid...

Reviews make my day

Gonna try to make things faster, as I do have another chapter of Rave and Torchwood working as well as the chapter of Diamond, which I am going to have a huge massive job of weaving this story and Torchwood into it

Go me!

* * *

Eiri woke up the next morning still groggy. He had not slept well due to the revelations that were given and he did not know how to exactly interpret all of it. He could tell that it had past to mid-morning with being able to see the position of the sun and he could already hear his other half in the kitchen. Which startled him awake as it occurred to him.

Shuichi is in the KITCHEN!

_His Kitchen!_

**FIRE!**

And with that got up out of bed in a fury, racing to save his pristine kitchen, only to see that he wasn't alone and that there was a party of blonds there, three of them cooking and his baka and the other one sitting at the dining nook.

"Good morning my boy! Did you sleep well? Joh, get the man a coffee! Katsuya dear are the eggs ready?" Alen said as he looked like he was on toast duty. Johfrit looked like he was at Eiri's machine making coffee's and Joey had about three different frying pans going, one with bacon, one with eggs and one that from what Eiri could see had some sort of Frittata brewing on the back burner.

"Eggs are just about done, and muffins will be done in about 5 minutes." Joey said as he turned the burners off, allowing the food to finish cooking with the residual heat and moved over to the wall oven, that was at chest height. Opening it up he could see that there was a stack of muffins in one tray and what looked like cinnamon buns bubbling and emitting a beautiful smell as he opened it up. Grabbing one of the oven mitts he began to remove the pan of muffins, the tin holding more muffins then he would have normally thought, with it holding 24 muffins, and then going back into the oven to remove the cinnamon buns. He then moved back over to the stove as the desserts cooled, and began to serve the food on the plates that had been set up.

"Sit down dear boy. Breakfast is ready!" Alen said with a flourish as a table appeared in the center of the kitchen, removing his island and the boys all began to dig into the breakfast, Shuichi and Jorma bringing the muffin tray and buns to add to the table that had orange juice as well as the coffee.

Eiri sat down, still dumbstruck by the people that had literally taken over his kitchen and didn't protest as the plate of food was placed in front of him, with crispy bacon, blueberry muffin already split with fragrant butter melting from their internal heat. On the side plate that the tall blond with hair down to his ass placed down along with his coffee which smelled better then he had ever had before, a plate full of different fruits from what looked like every corner of the world. Kumquats, and pineapple, along with mango and pappya and traditional strawberries, blueberries cantaloupe and another fruit that he hadn't seen in a while, one called Dragonfruit. He then watched as another tray filled with thickly sliced cheeses and olives were placed in the middle, on a tray that seemed to be able to move around.

It was a veritable feast and it made him wonder. If this was breakfast heaven only knew what dinner would be like.

"So laddie - how are ya liking the carnival show?" the long haired blond had said, his accent giving away that he was full blooded Irish.

"Joh! That is so mean! We are not a carnival...Joey what's a carnival?" Jorma said as Joey's eyes twinkled in merriment at his older brother who behaved far more like a child.

"Do you remember travel shows? From the Gypsies?" Joey said, using terms that he would understand. And he did understand as he then turned to his younger brother and glared at the Irishman. Shuichi began to giggle at the amusement occurring and even Eiri could unconsciously feel the corners of his mouth curling upwards in amusement.

"So...who is the oldest here?" Eiri said a small smile escaping.

"That would be me!" Jorma said happily.

"The more appropriate question, would be who has the most brains here - and that is me!" Johfrit said his own smile firmly in place.

"Of course, a better question would be who is the best here to manage the lot of you, and that would be me. Though, I gotta get going in a few minutes. I have some clients arriving soon and Marik and Malik would be just now opening the shop." Joey said as he grabbed a few muffins and stood up. "Father if you will?" he asked and Alen waved a hand and Joey disappeared before their eyes.

"Where did he go?" Eiri said, his thought should have been on how Alen did that but instead he was curious as to what shop he had.

"Katsuya runs a massage therapist shop called the Draconic Ruby. As for the rest of the brood, they are at Kaiba Corp working." Alen said as Eiri's eyes widened. He hadn't realized who was in the house yesterday but the name of the very young CEO clicked in his head. As well as a meeting that he had remembered his brother in law mentioning the day before and the one that would be taking place shortly.

"So the other two blonds are at Kaiba corp today?" Eiri said, an idea forming in his head about how much fun he could torment Tohma with.

"Jorrin doesn't do work for Kaiba corp, he mostly putters around the gardens at home, doing gardening and such. His background was of a peasant and he honestly likes it. So he and Asetha do the gardening. Jono however is Seto's press secretary." Alen said and saw a very large grin grace his grandson's face. Being able to see into his soul, he could tell that the only reason for such a grin would be at someone else's expence and he wondered about it. But who was he to deprive his tortured grandson of some amusement.

"So what do the rest of you do?" Eiri asked curious at the same time.

"I haven't exactly found something that I enjoy doing as of yet. Other then Rock Band. It is a great amount of fun!" Jorma said his eyes sparkling.

"And I mostly work with the Templar Knights and other Arthurian Legend groups." Johfrit said as Eiri raised his eyebrow at that.

"Eiri, do you think anyone would mind if I took Jorma into work." Shuichi asked suddenly, not even sure himself why he asked the question.

"Oh, I think a few of your co-workers would get a kick out of him." Eiri said, the smile back, though not a nice smile making the hair on Shu's neck stand up.

"I think it would be fabulous as well. Jorma would enjoy the atmosphere." Alen said, noticing the smile as well on his grandson and wondered what it was exactly meaning. He did not want to intrude on his thoughts, being that they didn't have any particular affection as of yet. Time will tell for everything though. And with that the rest of them finished breakfast and gathered the dishes into Eiri's dishwasher. With that Shuichi got himself ready for work, with Jorma seeming to help him with some of the items. And Eiri still continued to smirk making Alen wonder what was on his mind to make him smile like that.

-oOo-

"Thank you for coming sir. Let me give you a heads up as to why I have asked you and your brother here." the blond said sitting behind his desk as Sakano had began taking some of the notes for the meeting.

"That would be helpful. We had a very late night and have not had a lot of sleep. So I would appreciate finding out why we are here at NG." Seto said, attempting not to yawn. He and Seth had been asked the day before to come to NG Records for an unspecified meeting. The rumour was that they needed financial backing for a tour, but Seto had suspected that it was their technology they wanted to incorporate. He had seen the recent 3rd Quarter, so unless something drastically happened, they didn't need their money to fund any tours.

"Then I will make this brief. NG is hosting a new tour for Bad Luck - The Rainbow Tour to celebrate the ten year anniversary of Bad Luck's first album. When the designers were planning it, they wanted to add some realistic illusions and the first thought was for your company." Tohma Seguchi said to Seto and Seth.

"So you would like to utilize our hologram technology for a rock band tour?" Seth said and then turned as a knock at the door as Jono had come in, being held back from one of the brother's secretaries.

"Eiri, what are you doing here?" Tohma said before he could stop himself and watched as the person he called Eiri, stop and quirk up an eyebrow with a smirk on his face.

"Actually this isn't your brother in law. This is my husband Jono Kaiba. We met Eiri and Shuichi last night, hence why we were so tired." Seth said as Jono came over to his partner and laid a hand onto his shoulder.

"We discovered late last night that he is my nephew." Jono said, his Greek accent clear and marking in Tohma's mind that the person in front of him was definitely not his emotionally damaged brother in law.

"I know most of Eiri's line and his parents didn't have other brothers or sisters. I do not see how you could be related to him, other then in looks." Tohma said not entirely sure of what was happening.

"Our connection is not something that we can discuss in public. As for your proposal Seguchi-sacho, I think it may have some merit. Your secretaries were kind enough to fax over the rough outlay of it and I reviewed it before I came over, hence my lateness, of which I apologize for." Jono said, steering the conversation away from the current topic. He would need clearance from Eiri and his father before revealing anything else. Eiri for permission and approval that Seguchi was worthy enough for the knowledge and his Father for approval of revealing Eiri's new demi-god state.

"Of course Kaiba-san. Kaiba-dono, were you able to see the information on our proposal?" Tohma said, asking Seto directly. While it was well known that both brothers made decision, Seto still had final call.

"I will be honest, I have not. Would you mind if we took a five minute break so that I can review the notes that Jono just brought over?" Seto said to Tohma.

"Of course. Feel free to come sit at the sofa's and I can arrange a early brunch." Tohma said, Sakano already on the move to the outer hallway to arrange for the catering.

"Thank you for your hospitality. We shant be more then five minutes." Jono said as he grabbed Seth's briefcase and brought it over to the array of couches that the record company owner had.

With them ensconced at the sofa's, Tohma exited the office and went to where Sakano was ordering the food from the company's restaurant.

"Sakano, I want to you get K up here and have him investigate them. Their secretary is a near exact duplicate of my brother in law and I want to find out why." Tohma said to Sakano.

"I had already anticipated you requesting that and already summoned him. He was in the studios with the rest of the band. Apparently there is some sort of commotion happening and it required his special handling. Nothing was damaged but it appears to have caused quite the ruckus." Sakano said of the phone call he had just sported from Bad Luck's intreped manager Claude "K" Winchester.

"Okay get one of my secretaries to serve our guests and you get down to the studio level and find out. Report back to me when you have found out. In the meantime, time to wine and dine our guests." Tohma said as he turned to go back into the room. Sakano, still rather curious as to what plans they had started to speak but realized he was talking to thin air as Tohma had already headed back in and the door was now closed.

_**Meanwhile - down in Studio 5 - 20 minutes earlier**_

"Mr. Shu this is ever so lovely! All these people here! And you get to play music here?" Jorma exclaimed as his wife and younger brother was trailing behind them. Setima had arrived just before Shuichi and with Johfrit had decided to come with him.

"Yes we do Jorma. We are a bit late but nothing like I am normally late." Shu said as he opened the door to one of the studios "Tally Ho!" he said as he walked through the opening.

"Shu you are late! Again!" Hiro Nakano said from his station across the room. His guitar was in his lap and it looked like he had been tuning it.

"I know...I know - but today I have a good reason! Everyone meet Jorma, Johfrit and Jorma's wife Setima!" he said as the others came through the door and jaws dropped.

"Does Eiri-san have a twin?" Suguru said, the first to respond to the sight of the two blonds.

"They are his uncles! I just met them last night." Shuichi said, in a rather proud voice.

"Is there a reason as to why you brought them to work?" a new voice said of which Joh and Setima turned around to only to be facing 'Betsy' right in their faces.

And just as quickly, Johfrit disabled the gun while Setima handed him his bullets.

"Oh, I'm not allowed to wander around by myself. So either Joh or Tima come with me!" Jorma said, a big grin on his face as the others reacted to both the quickness that their manager had been disarmed and the utter silliness of the statement.

"And that doesn't bother you?" Hiro said out of the blue.

"Why would it bother me? I get to hang with my wife all day." Jorma said as said wife rolled her eyes at him.

"And usually for my own sanity, he is with his brother, who is NOT a featherbrained idiot." Setima said, though had a small smile on her face, letting her husband know that she didn't intend any insult. Not that he ever took what she said about his personality as an insult. Like Eiri's torment of Shuichi, she knew he was her soul mate and neither worked well without the other.

"I hear you." Hiro said of which Shuichi blew a raspberry at him in retaliation.

"Well now that you are here, we have three songs left to record for the album. So get cracking." Suguru said as he got himself behind the keyboard.

"Why don't the three of you come into the recording area, you can watch them from there." K said as he went into the small room where there were already three other technicians that were awaiting the arrival of the star. Inside the room, while it appeared to be cramped, was not. Inside it had a small couch that was situated just behind the workstation. And the station itself was length-wise of the glass. Two people were using the controls there and a third was just off to the side adding a roll of tape to the recording machine. As the music began playing, they could hear that Shu was not singing, and when he was it was like he was answering back.

"Mr. K, what is he doing?" Jorma asked curious to what he is singing.

"He is recording his part of a duet he is doing. The other singer is in America, so they are recording his part and the band's playing and then will finish her part and the techno part there." he answered.

"What is the song called?" Jorma asked him.

"Love, Sex and Magic." one of the techs answered instead of K.

"Really? That sounds like a nice song. Hey Tima can sing part of it if it will help?" Jorma said as his wife blanched.

"Keep me out of this." she said slightly stuttering.

"Hey if it will help Shu, why not? You have such a pretty voice." Jorma said of which Johfrit added "Yeah they might get a kick out of it." which earned him a glare of death.

"Sure, I don't see the harm." another of the techs said as they got up and handed her some sheet music. "Can you read that?" he asked hesitantly, seeing her confusion.

"Yes I can, it has been a while but will just need some of this melody played." she said trying not to glare at her husband again.

"We can do that. Hey Suguru" one of the techs said over the mics. They had just finished laying down the tracks and had heard the proposal from the studio.

"What's up?" he answered back

"Can you play the female part of the singing. We might have an alternative voice for the female part for Shu but she can't grasp the cadence of the song." he said to the green haired boy.

"Sure no problem." he answered back and began playing it for Setima, who moved into the room, slightly swaying as she allowed the music to rule her. As he finished, she nodded to the tech. Hiro came over and showed her about the headphones and the microphone. And with that, her and Shu began singing. His part started first, and then she entered in and blew them all away with her mezzo-soprano voice that seemed to feel like molten honey. All listening, with the exception of Johfrit and Jorma were mesmerized by her voice. As she finished her part of it, she took the headphones off, as everyone was watching her stunned.

"Oh heavens..."

"Kami..."

"Breathtaking..."

"Amazing..."

"Setima that was beautiful." was what Shu said, as everyone else was exclaiming stunned responses.

"Tell me someone recorded that?" K said as one of the techs nodded his head. "Excellent..." K finished as he picked up his cell phone that began ringing. He answered Sakano while looking at the others. As his crafty brain started working. He was now curious as to what Jorma sounded like, and possibly that twin.

"Hey Jorma, do you want to sing anything. Think of it as an expensive version of Karaoke" K said as he watched Jorma's face light up.

"So I can sing anything I want?" he asked as Johfrit began to groan.

"Anything you would like." K answered as Jorma seemingly lit up like a Christmas tree and whispered to Suguru what he wanted to sing. He nodded to him that he knew the song and began the playing. It was a rather haunting song, most definitely not something that the normal pop/techno crew knew but then Jorma began singing and he had everyone transfixed. The song was February Song by Josh Grobin and while Josh had one of the most renown smooth baritone voices, it paled in comparison to what was spilling out of Jorma's mouth. As it was one of Setima's favourite songs, hence why he knew it so well, she joined him adding her own voice and the two melded in a way that made it incredibly hard to determine where one left off and one began. As her own voice soared high, his grazed the ground meeting ever so gently in the middle. As the song ended in its crescendo and faded, everyone else was completely stunned into silence.

With the exception of Johfrit.

"Any chance of a snack?" he said, his stomach always ruling.

-oOo-

Chapter Dedicated to OnePlotThickens for the lovely review and kick in the pants!


End file.
